


[Podfic] My First Gangbang: A Love Story

by RsCreighton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Schmoop, Size Kink, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jensen finds a guy who fulfills (most of) his sexual needs with no strings attached. Then, Jensen meets his friends.





	[Podfic] My First Gangbang: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My First Gangbang: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999211) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



  
**Title:**  My First Gangbang: A Love Story  
**Length:**  1:30:23  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   rscreighton

  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bSPN%20RPF%5d%20My%20First%20Gangbang.mp3)  


[**Download File (MP3)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bSPN%20RPF%5d%20My%20First%20Gangbang.mp3)  


_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
